


A smile on your face.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Rebirth, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is the squeal of Last Friday night.





	A smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts).



> I came up with this idea on a two-hour drive home after baking in the sun for an hour for two days each day.

Three little kids ran up to an old woman with huge smiles on there faces. "Grandma, Grandma we missed you." They said together at the same time.

The old woman smiled brightly at them. "I missed you three too." She bent forward carefully and kissed them gently on their foreheads.

"Do you miss grandpa?"

The old woman smiled softly. "Yes. But I know I will see him again soon."

The little girl looked up at her grandmother with big eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Can you tell us about him, grandma, we never got to meet him."

The old woman reached out and slowly gently ran a finger across her cheek. "Sweetheart he visits you each on your birthday's. He leaves a gift for you three before he returns home to wait for me to join him."

"Really?" The grandchildren said simply.

The children's mother walked over and kissed her mother on her forehead. "Mom you shouldn't tell them lies about my stepfather."

The old woman looked up sternly at her. "I am not lying to them young lady we just never showed you the truth. I wanted to protect you from the truth."

"What is the truth, mother?"

"Your father is the devil himself."

The daughter rolled her eyes slightly. "Really mom Lucifer is really the devil himself?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." She said sternly. "Don't talk back to your mother Trixie."

Trixie sighed softly. "I remember you two never really had a wedding."

Chloe smiled at her daughter. "His father's doing." She looked down to the fused ring on her finger. "But while he never aged and I did. He went to hell though its the one place he still hates." She smiled softly as she turned her head and smiled at someone the others couldn't see. "Hello." She said simply.

The children looked where their grandmother was looking and back at there mother then. "Grandma?"

Trixie turned and looked as well. "Mom no one is there?"

Azarel smiled as she walked over and knelt down beside Chloe. "My father asked me to personally escort you."

Chloe smiled softly. "To Lucifer?"

Azarel smiled gently and nodded her head slightly. "Yes. Big brother is waiting for you." She held out her hand to Chloe. "Its time to go Mrs. Morningstar."

Chloe turned and looked at her daughter. "Please keep being a good person, my little girl." She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's cheek. Before she leaned back in her chair and turned back to look at Azarel. She reached out and put her hand in Azarel's hand and stood up.

Azarel walked Chloe away from her body and family. "Look in the mirror Chloe." She said gently.

Chloe looked in the mirror and blinked slightly seeing her young self-looking back at her. "I look younger than when I met Lucifer." She turned back and blinked seeing her dead body with her daughter crying over it along with the grandchildren as well too. "Goodbye monkey." She turned and smiled at Azarel. "I'm ready to go. Besides Lucifer has never seen me in my twenty's before."

Azarel smiled softly. "He loves you." She flew with Chloe as they went to hell.

Lucifer sat on his throne with his mind wondering if his father would be cruel to put the love of his life in his path. Just for him to drag her into the silver city with his siblings and not him. He sat there tapping his foot as the door opened when he blinked slightly seeing his baby sister walking with some woman he really didn't know who that was. "Sister?"

Chloe didn't let Azarel say anything as she walked up to her husband who was still in his human form. She grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled her towards him and kissed him deeply on his lips. She pulled back after a while before she smiled. "Hell, I have missed you, my husband." She said before she stepped back and showed off her infused ring to him.

Lucifer just stood there stunned before he blinked a couple times. "Chloe?" He patted her arms down before his hands moved to pat down the rest of her. "Hell, I like what I feel." He said with a rather wicked grin as he stood there with his hands sliding down her back slowly before they stopped on her ass then. "Very nice." He said with a grin before he finally noticed his sister was this there. He coughed slightly before he let her go and walked over to his sister. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear. "Tell father I'm sorry I thought he was going to keep her from me." He kissed her cheek. "Tell him also I'm sorry for everything else too."

Azarel looked at her big brother when he finally let her go. "I will big brother. I will try and find the time and visit you too." She then quietly left them.

Chloe walked over to Lucifer and leaned into him. "Will you show me around hell?"

Before Lucifer could open his mouth a door opened and his bodyguards came in being led by Maze.

Chloe waved slightly at Maze then. "You know that suits her."

Maze walked in with the other woman. "Welcome home." She said simply before she walked over and hugged Chloe. "If you ever want a whip or a ball gag or something like that come to me. I'm sure the boss needs it from time to time."

Lucifer glared at her. "I heard that Maze."

Maze smirked softly. "Good. Besides I need to find one of the girls to be the Queen of Hell's personal bodyguard.

"You can talk it over with my wife some other time Maze." He turned and scooped Chloe in his arms and quickly walked off then.

Maze chuckled softly.

Lucifer walked into his bedroom and gently laid Chloe down on his bed. When she moved to sit up and remove a piece of her clothes. "I want to do this. Besides I never got to see this body and I want to enjoy every slow inch of it too."

Chloe blushed softly before she quietly nodded her head slightly. "As you wish my king." She said with a smile. "The queen needs to be served."

Lucifer had a rather wicked smirk slowly come across his lips as he looked at her. "The king's sword missed his sheath."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I missed you." She said with a smile before she leaned forward as they kissed.

They forgot what they were going to as they tore their clothes off each other before he slid into her and pounded into her over and over again for hours on end. If it wasn't in one angle it was others. They were insane with there fucking like rabbits over and over again.

It was a couple weeks later as they finally came out of the bedroom and sat on the throne together when Maze walked in and looked at them with a smirk before she reached out and dragged a woman from her group. "Chloe I want you to meet your bodyguard Nimue. She is my second in command and will guard you as well as I guard Lucifer."

Nimue stepped out and bowed slightly. "Your Highness." She said simply before she stepped back and joined the group.

"Thank you, Maze."

Maze smiled softly before she bowed and walked with the girls out of the room.

Chloe whispered softly in his ear. "I love you Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled back at her. "Good." He said simply before he pulled her into him. "Because, your my girl my love." He said with a smile as he held her close to him.

They sat there smiling as they watched people walk about doing there job's or just going from place to place none the less.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone need tissues?


End file.
